Terrance Hawthorne
Terrance Hawthorne is a son of Hermes in the RPG, of British descent. He can turn invisible, and can control the volume of noises and sounds. Appearance Terrance has brown hair and deep brown eyes. A little taller than most kids of his age, he has a pale complexion, and a dual-sided sword. Background Terrance has had a long and complicated past. He was first born in 1896, in NYC, to Susan Hawthorne, a nurse from England who recently moved to America for a new life. The first major complication started when he was 8, at the 1904 Louisiana Purchase Exposition in St. Louis. He was walking around, separated from his mother, trying to look for her, when he noticed something on display - an Apache Indian, dubbed as "primitive" (following the Spanish-American war, natives from several new U.S. territories were put on "display"). This did not sit well with Terrance - he managed to get the Indian away from the festival, and with his adventurous spirit, back to the Southwest (by a series of rail cars, hitchhiking, and various disguises) - and was then promptly lost. After trudging across the harsh desert landscape, he found himself in what would be known as Las Vegas - a line of stores, and a peculiar looking place: The Lotus Casino. He decided to stay there - just for 4 nights. When he left, he noticed something completely changed - there were huger buildings, and new technology he never even saw before. He walked to a newstand and bought a paper. It was the headline that especially confused him: "GERMAN ARMY ATTACKS POLAND". Then, he looked at the date - September 1, 1939. Confused by the headline, Terrance looked back at the hotel. Instantly, he grew suspicious of the casino. He decided to stay 3 more nights. He woke up, rushing out of the hotel (the hypnotizing games obviously didn't faze him). Picking up a newspaper, he read the headline. "NUCLEAR NONPROLIFERATION TREATY GOES INTO EFFECT." Clearly still confused, he decided to explore the country and see how different it was. While he found how interesting it was, he was also a little scared. He instantly grew guilty as he remembered his mother. Swallowed up in guilt, he accidentally stumbled upon a rather volatile place - a nuclear warhead silo in Nebraska, right in the control room. He looked down, and noticed something astonishing - he was invisible This explains why he wasn't seen. Caught up in the moment, he accidentally pressed some buttons, and almost launched the missile. A worker noticed what happened (but not Terrance) and managed to turn it off, but by then, Terrance had left He rushed back into the Lotus Casino, and stayed there for 2 more nights. When he left (for the last time), it was 2004, right after Hurricane Katrina. He decided it was best if he separated himself from the casino as far as possible. He boarded an Amtrak train (which he found fascinating), and travelled all the way to New York City. Getting off, he noticed something - a mysterious note in his pocket. Reading it, he discovered his true identity - a son of Hermes. Following the directions, he eventually discovered Camp Half-Blood, and has been there for 8 years. Personality Terrance has a surprisingly stern personality for a Hermes camper. Hardly a joker, he usually only hangs out with Xavier Arrington. It seems their stereotypical personalities are switched. Powers, Strengths, and Weaknesses Terrance can control the volume around him, and can turn invisible on command. However, it's hard for him to use this power properly - he is highly accident-prone (once almost launching a nuclear warhead in Nebraska, but that's a long story). Despite this, he is extremely intelligent, and has an amazing reaction time. Category:Hermes Cabin Category:Demigod Category:~The Steampunk Magician~